


taking requests (closed)

by propeller



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanfic Ideas, M/M, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propeller/pseuds/propeller
Summary: if you think the fandom are missing out on a great fic idea; comment it here. (currently closed.)





	taking requests (closed)

there's a lot of great fluff/fanfics on here, but some of them may not cater to what you really want to read.

comment any requests / or fluff ideas that you have, and i'll attempt to recreate them xo


End file.
